There is generally proposed a medication-taking support device that stores a plurality of medicine-containing cases in the medication-taking support device, and includes a mechanism that ejects a medicine-containing case on a lowermost tier that is stored in the medication-taking support device to an outside of the device at a predetermined time (refer to Patent Literature 1). The conventional medication-taking support device of this kind includes a mechanism that automatically ejects a case containing a medicine that is to be taken at a predetermined time to the outside of the medication-taking support device when the predetermined time arrives, so that, for example, a person requiring long-term care or the like (hereinafter, referred to as a user) can easily take the medicine at a fixed time.